Paradise
by FairyRocker
Summary: Lilith is a freak who's been living on her own ever since her parents were murdered by the Capitol. When a chance meeting changes her life forever, she goes on a journey to discover the truth about what happened that day and who she really is. GaleXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own Hunger games but I do own Liltih and everything to do with her, so NO STEASLING.**

**AUTHORS WARNING: thist story is rated M for lots of sex and vilence. If you dont like, then dont read.**

* * *

**:|~|: PARADISE :|~|:**

* * *

**:|~|: Prologe :|~|:**

* * *

The sound of the explosion will haut me forever. i can stilk remember where i was on that day, sic in bed. I was supposed to go ineto the mines that morning, but I woke up vomiting and shivering and my mother wouldnt let me out of bed so my father went in my place. I will never forignve myself for not stoppping them.

The exploisn echoed through town, and I set up when I heard it. "WAht was that?"

"Go back to sleep, Lilith,' said my mother. "We'll know soon enough."

I curled up in my bed. Something deepp within told me that something terrible had happened to my father. Could this day get any wrose?

The sound of my mother's screaming brought me back to reality, as well as the sounds ofsomeone kicking donw our door and shooitng guns. Getinng out ouf bed, I sneaked over to the door with out making a single noise and peeked through the hole in thee door. My jaw went slak as I saw PeACEKEEPERS CHARGE into our hosue and shooot at my mother. Her head burst apart in a shower of blood, boen and bran matter that spayed the walls and glooped to the fllor. Her remains collapsed, flueds leeking out.

Suddenly I heard a voice made of air speaking to me from soemwhere in my mind. _THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU!_ it said. _GET OUT AND GO TO THE WOODS!_

I ran to my window and pushed out the panes of glass. I gasped in pain as one of the shards got stuck in my hand, but i managed not to scream. I jumped thru the window onto the grass just as the peacekeeprs kicked down my bedroom door, and I ran off towards the woods. The sharp branches left scratches on my face, but I was too scared to notice. It seemed like forever before I reached the fence around District 12. I knew there was a hole somewhere, but the peacekeepers were closing in on me. I grabbed onto the fence and started trying to climb over. I screamed as the 1000s of volts of electrictiy coursed through every part of me, but the pain was gone after a few seconds. The peacekeepers watched in amazement as I climbed over the fence and fled form them.

_THERS A HOUSE BY A LAKE A MILE AWAY FROM HERE,_ said the voice. _GO TO IT._

as I walked, I wondered how I'd ben able to climb the fence. All others had been fried by the electricy. I started to pick the glass out of my hand, but I found that the wound had healed on its own. I didnt know what was going on then, but I knew it was the beginning of something important...


	2. Chapter 1

**:|~|: CHapter 1 :|~|:**

* * *

**:|~|: Five Years Later :|~|:**

I creeep out of the tiny moss-covered shack that I call home, garb a nearby rock and start sharpening the bone i use as a knife. When it is sharp enough to draw blood with only a single prick, i got on the hunt. I havent eaten in threee days, and my stomach is screamingfor food. I tread gracefully over the garss, practically floating. I make no sound, so the animals dont ear me.

Dropping to the groud, I begin to crawl. Theres a squrirel just ahead of me, munching on nuts. Delicious! In the blinnk of an eyee, i leap upon it, grab it in one hand and slash its throat with the bone. Warn bloddd gushes all over my hand as the animal writes and sqeals in pain. When it finaly dies, I take it back to my shack. Lighting a fire, I pick out the bones before shoving the meat onto a stick, cooking it and eating it in one bite. My stomach still grumbles; food is very scarce this year, and i dont hunt properly when I'm huntry.

_THERE'S BETTER FOOD INTOWN,_ the voice inside my head says. _GOOOD MEAT AND VEGEETABLES AND **BRAEDD.** DON'T YOU WANTS BREAD?_

"shut the fuck up," I tell the voice. Every day it's been trying to get me to got into town, even though it's not safe. "Why dont' you leave me alone?"

**_GO!1k!1!1_**

i SCREAM and hold my head from the volume of the voice. "Alright, alright! GOD." i TRAMP off towards District 12, muttering "i can't believe I'm doing this..." LIttle did I know what awaited me in town on that fateful day...

* * *

The seam is the illegal market in District 12 where people buy food and supplies and things that they aren't supposed to have. On the fateful day that I went there for the first time, it was pretty crowded. i slip between the people unnoticed, moving towards a table filled with food. Grabbing a red apple with a worm hole in it and a loaf of grainey braead, I tuck them udner my coat and move towards the exit door. HA!

I walk back into the open and head for the fence. I'm nearly out of town before i trip on a rock and the apple falls out of my coat. I stoop to pick it up, and when i look up, my face fills with horror as i realize that many peacekeepers are wataching me. "what are you doing here?" one of them demands as another hoists me up and holds me by my shoulders and points a gun at me.

I break free, kick the second guy in the balls and stab the first guy in the nee with my nife before taking off. I can see the fence from where I am. HA! I'll be home in no time!

_WAIT! STOP!_

The voice scares me, and I trip on another rock. FUCK. Looking up, I see myself surrounded by peacekeepers who are all pointing their guns at me. FUCK FUCKD FUCK...!

"dont' shoot!"

Two large, strong musculer hands grasp my arms and pull me up and out of the circle of peacekeeprs. "she's with me," a male voice says before the hands push me around a corner and out of the peacekeepers's sight.

"what the hell?" I exclaim, breaking out of the hands and whirling around to face their owner. "I couldve taken them on myself...really...have we met?" All my anger dissipeats as I stare into the face of my rescuer.

The young man standing in front of me is tall for his age, but he looks like he has the same amount of years on him as me, 17. HIs skin is tanned and gives off a golden glow. Beneath his stout arms and stouter chest lie majestic, rippling muscles that are barely concealed by his gray shirt and brown vest. HIs jaw is square and chiseled, with suttle yet graceful curves and contors. HIs hair is black as finely ground coal and rests atop his head in tufts as soft as the feathers of doves and bunnies. But his eyes were what entranced me the most; they were majestic pits of light grey that seemed to be endlessly deep. They spoke to me of loss, despair, desperate times, anger and hatred, and i understood their language.

"I dont think so," he said, smiling. "I would have remembered those eyes of yours."

I look at the ground to hide my sky blue eyes that glitter with silver sparkles. "it's a birth defect. So anyway , what's your name?"

'GALE!" a female voice screeches. A ruddy girl with dirty reddish-brown hair in a messy braid tromps up to us with a scowl on her face. "ARe you crazy? Those peacekeepers couldve killed you! Who is that, anyway?"

"i'm LIlith," I say in my defense. "i've seen you before. You're Katniss Everdeen." I then turn to GAle. "Thanks for that. I couldve taken them myself, though."

"With what?"

"With this!" I say, reaching for my bone. But its not there. "CRAP! I lost my bone. I'll have to find another before I go hunting again."

"You hunt with a bone?" Katniss says. "how have you lived this long?"

"i'm lucky."

"Why don't you show her some other skills, Catnip?" Gale asks her.

"I'm busy!"

"It won't take long," I say as I bat my eyes pitifully. "I"m a fast learner."

Katniss looks from me to gale and back before sighing. "Oh fine. But it's got to be quick. Come on."

GAle and I share one last long, lingering gaze before Katniss drags me off towards the fence. For once, I thank the voice in my head for messin up my plans.


	3. Chapter 2

**:|~|:Chapter 2:|~|:**

* * *

"i dont think the guards saw us," Katniss said as we ran into the forest. "now let's get this over with."

"theres no need," I retort. "I can take care of myself1!" I take her to my house by the lake. "ssee? I've already got a house and everything and...WAHT THE FUCK?" i bellow as a giant mangy vulture with foot-long claws bursts through the roof. Others follow it, and they all head towards Katniss and I. While I flee the clearing, Katnis stays and tries to down as many as she can. "Come on you idiot!" I shout at her.

Katniss starts to run out of arrows and follows me as the vultures get tired and fly back into the house. "They're mutts. They're too numerous to kill right now. You'll have to abandon that old thing."

"BUT WHERE AM i GONNA LIVE?"

_THERES ANOTHER CLEARING, _my voice tells me. _A MILE TO THE EAST. GO NOW.  
_

"what's wrong with you?" Katniss says to me as I begin walking east.

I turn to her with a look of serenity. "Just follow me."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, we step out into another clearing. The grass is greener here than it was in my old clearing, theres much more space and plenty of trees and rocks and even a cute little pond. "I want to live here!" I declare.

_GOOD CHOICE!_

"you might as well," says Katniss. "now what do you know about traps?"

Every day for a week, Katniss came out to the woods to help me. I built a fire and set a pot over it. After that I put up a tent that was much warmer than the drafty old cabin had been. I set up a box trap, and it took only a few minutes to catch a rabbit. I cooked it over the fire, ripped out one of the bones and sharpened it into a new knife. Katniss lets me kep it, but she also wants me to learn the bow and arrow. We set up some targets, and she shows me how to draw the string back. "yOU JUST have to think about what you're doing."_  
_

_NO! DONT THINK. FEEL THE POWER OF THE STRING. FOCUS ON WHERE YOU WANT IT TO GO._

I follow the advice of my voice, and I get a bulls eye everytime I shoot. Katniss looks annoyed at first, but she soon covers it up. "Good work."

After an afternoon of practicing, I decide that I"m ready. I take the bow and arrows Ive made and go to my old clearing. "COME ON OUT YOU STUPID MUTTS!" I shout, throwing rocks at the house. The vultures fly out and head straight for me, but I'm ready. Drawing my bow, I start shooting arrows and manage to down all of them.

"about time someone did that," Katniss tells me as we eat one of the mutts that evening. "They were carrying people off. The peacekeepers weren't gonna do anything about it."

"yeah, fuck the peacekeepers. I just want to be left alone."

"you know, we've all got to work together out here. You should use your talents to help."

"i'll think about it," I say, leaning back and looking at the stars. Right now, I just want to enjoy my little paradise.

* * *

**PLease tell me how I'm doing, okay? :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**:|~|:Chapter 3:|~|:**

* * *

There came a day when the rumbling of my sotmach was too hard to bear. BREAD, says my voice. YOU NEEED BEAD.

"yeah, waht ever , fine." I take my bone, go to the fence, climb gracefully over it, land on my feet on the other side and head off towards town. I follow the trail of smoke rising into the sky, and soon I was at the bakery. That monring's bread was just being baked, and the table outside was packed with dozens of loaves. I reach out to take one when a voice disturbs me. "Who are you? Whatr'e you doing?"

I look up. It's Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. He has muscles from his work, but I can tell that he's weak on the inside. He won't fight back if i attack him right now. i'm reaching for my bone when I remember what Katniss said; _we've all got to work together out here._ "I'm willing to trade.' I open the leather bag hanging form my belt, pour out some berries into my hand and hold them out. "waht will this get me?"

Peeta takes the berries and hands me half of a bagget. "thanks! WE can use these in the bread."

"Your welcome," I answer as i smile. It feels weird, but good weird.

* * *

For the next few days, I would brring berries and sseeds for the bakery, and Peeta would let me take what I wanted from the table. It was a good setup, and it made my voice shut up.

One day, as I walked up, I saw a little girl sitting next to the bakery. You could totally see her ribs, and the clothes she wore were little more than threads. She reached for one of the breads on the table, but Peeta's mother beat her away before stomring back into the building. Peeta stands by the fire, watching withtout moving a mussle.

"why the FUCK didnt' you do anyting, Peeta?" I say once his mother's gone.

"what was I supposed to do? I didn't think you cared."

"I WAS LIKE HER ONCE." I casually fling him into the wall as I begin to tink and pace. "How can I help her?" Then I see the flames of the oven fire. "THAT'S IT." I grab a piece of bread off the table with the pair of tongs next to the oven and hold it into the fire, letting it get burned. "That'll work." Calling the girl back to me, I hold the brad out to her. She shys away at first, but then she comes closer. TAking the bread, she smiles at me gratefully. I smile back before she scampers back to wherever she lives.

"What was that for?" Peeta demands as he gets back up.

"Your parents wont sell burnt braed, even if it's still eatable. Someone who would appreciate it ought to have it."

"Good thinking."

I turn at the familiar voice. Gale is standing behind me, nodding in approval. "You and your family should've done that a long time ago, mellark."

"You really thought it was good?" I ask, standing up straighter and tucking a lock of my platinum blonde hair behind my ear. "You wont' tell the peacekeepers?"

He shakes his head. "This place could use more people like us, Lilith."

"Help! Help!" Katniss's sister Primrose is running down the street. "One of the houses just collapsed! There's people inside!"

Gale is all businesss at once. "Come on, Lilith!" He runs back after Primrose, and I'm right behind him. If helping people will make Gale like me, then help is what I'll do.

* * *

**Let me know how i'm doing! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**:|~|:Cahpter 4:|~|:**

* * *

When we get back to the everdeen house, the one next to it has collapsed and an arm is sticking out. Mrs everdeen is screaming, and katniss is trying to pull the wreckage off.

"Don't worry," I tell her as Gale and I grab onto the wood. "We've got this."

We lift. For me, the beam is much lighter than its thickness suggests. _JUST GO WITH IT,_ my voice says, and I listen for once. WE get the wood out of the way and lift out the man trapped beneath. He's bleeding and is leg is twisted, but he smiles at me. "Thank you..."

"you're welcome," I say. I've always hated lifting things because it makes me feel liek a freak, but I felt better about it now.

"we need to get that leg treated," Mrs. everdeen says, and the man is taken into her house. Gale and i work all afternoon rebuilding the collapsed one. It's hard work, but it's rewarding. Gale and I talk about many things, and I feel like I know him better now. I even catch him admiring me a few times, and that makes me happy.

* * *

A few days later, I'm working on the forest when I hear a woman near the fence calling out for someone. "What's wrong?" I ask her.

"MY CHILDREN" she says. "THEYVE GONE PAST THE FENCE."

"Is that all?" I say. "Just wait here.' I walk off and soon find a hole in the fence. Going through it are two sets of small tracks. They're faint, almost invisible, but i can still see them. I can also hear their cries from a mile off, and I follow the noise. I find them huddled together beneath a tree. "it's going to be alright," I whisper to them. "come with me."

They look up in a trance, as though they've seen an angel. I take their hands, and they follow me back to the fence. "Go," I say, sending them through. "Your mothers' waiting." Sure enough, she's right where I left her. I watch the children run to her and then slip away without a sound.

* * *

"They're talking about you," Gale tells me as we cuddle in the scoolyard tree a few days later. "the kids sit up at night and wait to see if they can catch a look at you."

"Do they now?" I ask, looking down at the school with a smile. "Better meet their expectattions, then."

That was why the children found their scoolyard covered in flowers the next morning. "it's the angel!" I heard them saying. "She came and made everything pretty!"

"How'd you do that?" GAle asked me as we watched them play from a rooftop. "Must've taken a lot of work to get that done in one night."

"I didnt have to do any work," I told him. "I went there last night, lifted my hand, thought about flowers and they grew."

He smiles at me. "That's amazing."

"...No one's ever told me taht before..."

I lean close to him, and he leans close to me. Our lips touch for only a moment, but that's enough to send sparks running through every inch of my nervous system. He tastes like a mint leaf and smells like the burning wood of a warm fire. It's heavenly.

I pull away. "Um...sory."

"Dont' be." He puts his hand over mine, and we look out over the district together. Nothing can ruin this perfection.

* * *

**please let me know how im' doing! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**:|~|:Chapter 5:|~|:**

* * *

"wahddaya FUCKING MEAN i can't go into town?" I shrieked at Katniss.

"they've patched up all the holes in the fence, and they'res peacekeepers everywhere," she told me. "they've put up wanted posters of you." She took out a piece of paper from her coat and handed it to me. **WANTED,** it said over a drawing of me. **DEAD OR ALIVE.**

I crumple th e paper up and sit on the forest ground to pout. "tis fucing sucks."

Katniss sits down nest to me. " they'll kill us all to find you."

"what do they even WANT ME FOR?"

"I don't know, but you can't stay in district 12."

"where else can i go?"

"gale thinks you should go to the capitol."

"WAHT THE FUCK? WHY?"

"they won't look for you there. You'll be safer."

I barely hear her. I'm already stalking off towards the train yard.

* * *

Gale is sitting on on a pile of unlaid ties when he sees me. "had a good day?" he asks.

I kick him in the nuts and punch him so hard that his nose bleeds. "guess not," he gasps.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO GET RID OF ME?" I scream as I keep kicking him. 'you seriously think I can't take care of myself?"

"There's too many peacekeepers for you to handle. You know that, Lilith. I just want to protect you."

"lIke fuck you do. No one wants to protect me!'

I aim another punch at his face, but he blocks it as he gets up. "Waht can I do to show you the truh?" He's got my arm, and he wont' let it go. I struggle as he pulls me into a kiss. My anger melts away as our lips touch, and I start giving off little mews of pleasure. I use my tongue to push his teeth apart and snake into his mouth, licking its interior. He does thesame, our breths coming in gasps. OUr hands wander as he lais me down on the sharp gravel and takes my shirt and bra off and sucks my tits. the rocks cut into my back and draw blood, but I don't mind. I simply pull off his shirt and gaze at his muscled fizzik, but that doesn't last long. He pulls my pants and underwear down, and I let out a highpitched staccato laugh as he sticks his tong into my fuzzy nether regions. _**"YES YES YESYES YES! :D"**_

When he comes out, I take the rest of his clothes off. HIs nuts were the size of grapefruits, and his member was already oozing semen. "i want that," I hisss, sticking my tongue out. "I want that NOW."

He assents, pushing me down and squeezing himself into me. I don't know how long we rode one another into the inky blue night. We twisted and gyrateted as our screams reached in human pitches as he came closer to coming. When we finally erupted and exploded inside each other, it was the most divine feeling that anyone had ever felt ever.

Exhausted, I roll over and wrap my arms around him. "Ilove you, Gale."

"I love you,too."

* * *

The next morning, I'm in the train station wearing a dark green dress and veiled hat so the peacekeepers don't recognize me. i hand the conductor my ticket and show him the fake capitol ID that Katniss made for me, and he lets me on. I take a seat in the corner, next to the window, and stare out the window. All my freinds have come to see me off. I shed a single tear as I see GAle, and when the train pulls away, I watch him until he disappears.

* * *

**wAs that good? please tell me!**


End file.
